ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpartanSquirrel/Shit Nina Says
Pre-Records *"shan you have a bit of a penis nose and it's really cute *"shan u dont have to hide your nose, it was a compliment, i like penises" August 2nd, 2015 *"I have a boo-boo on my boob." *"I put some cream on my boob and it's shiny now." *"My boob stings. Not stin-K, stin-G, like the singer, Sting." *"byejannah" (trying to say bye to Hannah) *-growls at bug that enters her room- *"mOIST VAGINAA" *-forgets numbers in Croatian- *-sucks on pencil- *"My boob is feeling pretty good. I was meant to put on 3 layers of my cream but I applied 5." *"My favorite little creatures are dicks." *to boob cream "I'm going to put on another layer." *"I accidentally swallowed a bit of the cream." *"I like putting things in my mouth." *"Oh my god I put it in my mouth again." *-whispering- "Becky." *"I'm slapping my toes with my pencil and it hurts." August 3rd, 2015 *"Chicken boobers" didn't add this but Nina said "plleeeEEEEEAAAAAAaaaaaaSSSSSssssse" *"i just came back to say tht chicken bombers should be under august 3rd" *"Bang bang into the rook" *"Your dick is anti climatic" *"Isaiah: I've been getting the ladies since I was an embryo.' Nina:' Does that mean that you had a thing with your twin sister?" *-long sigh- "I can't find my boob cream." August 4th, 2015 *"I can't wait for today!" *"Oh no not again, it's all over my face." *"Oh my god, I have blood in my head." *"My butt smells like fruit yogurt." August 5th, 2015 *"Who else is wet?" *"EEEEEEEEEEEWWW Marilyn Monroe!!" *"I don't know how but my fucking bottle of fucking cream ended up in my mouth again." *"I'm sorry can you say that again? I was blasting Beyoncé." *"I put my finger in between my knee and my desk and started sliding it and it hurt but it's fun so I'm still doing it even though it hurts." *"my butt no longer smells like fruit yogurt however, my hands now smell like cheese dip which is weird cause i haven’t had cheese dip in days" *"my foot fell into the trashcan" *"my stomach hurts i swear to god if i get sick again I'm gonna cut a bitch" *-rolls over on pilates ball and ends up on the floor- *"my foot just moved all by itself like it just slid proof that i have a demon inside me #2" August 6th, 2015 *"i have a mosquito bite on my boob are you kidding me, the cut has just healed and now this" *"monikas a lil bitch" *"Me: Are you listening to Some Nights? Nina: No, I'm listening to Torn. Me: You-- you're torrenting? Nina: Well, yeah, but that's besides the point." *"My notepad smells like cinnamon." August 7th, 2015 *“I’m slapping my thigh.” *“My mom randomly decided to come into my room and complain about the lack of oxygen in it” *'Agustin:' -says something in english- Nina: "Oh my fucking god you said that in spanish i totally understood it" *"coconut shavings sounds gross like coconut shaved its legs" August 9th, 2015 *"r u scared of my boobs" *"ACHY BREAKY BUTT" *"why is my sleeping mask in my mouth" *"i don’t even wear it i have no idea if it actually is mine" *"Will my nail polish wear off if I put my finger in my vagina?" *'Me: "'You know what else is a drink?" 'Nina: '"Cum?" 'Me: '"....Arsenic" August 10th, 2015 *-looks at the sun- "OOOARRGH" *"OW MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD JESUS BITCH IDIOT DICKHEAD ASSHOLE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT LITTLE MOSQUITO BIT ME THAT FUCKING BITCH" *"i love the hair of smell dye" August 11th, 2015 *"im so itchy omfg fucking mosqubitchesitos" *"None of you can tell I'm touching my boobs right now." *"karla and monika are nothing tbh" *"my right buttcheek is so warm" *"i nearly said "theres a tongue in my mouth" why did i say that of course there's a tongue in my mouth" *"if you don't stop quoting shit nina says there's gonna be serious consequences that will involve nair, tinfoil and vaseline" *"Isn't Batman the bad guy?" *"This is so damn confusing. I lived my life thinking that Batman is the bad guy who fights Superman and the Joker is from a video game. Okay then." August 12th, 2015 *"ugh theres popcorn in my bra" *"(i died)" *"she's rewetting it with her dad" *"my thigh is so cute" August 13th, 2015 *"i can feel the taste of angry 15 year olds in my veins" *"he cray cray mixin up 11 and 13 cuz 13 be the devils number and 11 just be somethin that should be said as onety-one" *"shut u" August 15th, 2015 *"Why do I keep thinking about Bostonian people's moms today?" *"my vagina is so wet rn omfg" *"i have the wettest panties in all the land" *-mistakes a pink heart for an african-american woman's head- *'Nina: '"hehe i put my phone on my boobs while typing this and it tickles" 'Me: '"omfg" 'Nina: "'sean why am i so obsessed with my boobs" 'Me: '"only the gods know" 'Nina: "'maybe its cuz they FUCKING BIIIIG AND MARVELOUS HELL YEAH UP TOP" *-moans suggestively- *"Garrett St. Clair is a bitch." *"HOW IS MY VAGINA THIS WET" *Girac "His name is basically pooping bread." *"Aww I love scaring you guys." *"my vagina is philosophical today" *(whispering) "ow, ow ow ow, I just scratched my vagina" *"IM SORRY SHAN I PROMISE I’LL STOP MOANING COME BACK" August 16th, 2015 *'Shan: '"You should cam up too, Nina." 'Nina: '"No I'm wearing a really tight shirt you'd see my nipples." August 17th, 2015 *-call starts and moans twice two minutes in- *(whisper-yelling) "I totally forgot to masturbate!" *"My armit smells SO good." *"Listen to me chew." *"Listen to me suck on this banana." *"I'm deepthroating now." *"its kinda hard to suck on this banana cuz its not completely straight" *"Mmmm my armpit." *"I'm gonna pee my pants! Actually no I'm not wearing any pants." *-gasps- "KIM CRASHED!" *"i think i'd be a bottom tbh just cuz I'm too lazy to top" *"I am giving a teddy bear a blowjob." *"Stop giving straws blowjobs."' *"I thought there was a bug crawling on my foot but it was just my toe." *"I must sing for Demi." August 19th, 2015 *"i feel odd when my hair is wetter than my vagina" August 21st, 2015 *"no and i dont see how that would helš" *"my cousin is laughing at me because I’m having bra troubles" *"fuck i started touching my boob before i remembered tht I’m with fam" *"i was gonna write “ibooks” but i accidentally wrote “ibop” omfg" * -pushes a pillow with foot and apologizes to it- *"guys I’m so horny I’m like a hedgehog" *"fuck I just moaned" *"guys it hurts it literally hurts i feel butterflies in more stomach and tingles in my vagina and dicks in my brain omg" Category:Blog posts